


Dirigindo Entre Estações

by byronictrash



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - La La Land (2016) Fusion, La La Land (2016) Spoilers, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, meu único crime foi ser musical trash demais, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronictrash/pseuds/byronictrash
Summary: Aquele AU de La La Land que ninguém pediu





	1. Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi oi  
> Então, essa ideia de fic era o presente de amigo oculto atrasado pro Paulie porque eis que um dia no início de dezembro do ano passado eu estava no ônibus quando eu pensei "e se eu fizesse um au la la land??? poxa vida, por que eu não tirei o Paulie :((" Aí depois eu fiquei enrolando por quase dois meses!! 
> 
> Também vou deixar o agradecimentinho pros meus amorzinhos Débora e Tutu que ficaram fazendo a parte do apoio moral e mandando o bom e velho "odiei, 5 estrelas" 
> 
> ALIÁS, fic dos personagens, não dos atores. Acho que é meio óbvio mas sempre bom reforçar :))
> 
> Espero que gostem <3

 

Rio de Janeiro. Avenida das Nações. 8 horas e 20 minutos. Todos os dias antes de dormir, Maurílio sempre fazia a mesma promessa pra si mesmo de acordar mais cedo para ir pro trabalho no dia seguinte para conseguir evitar esse engarrafamento infernal. Pelo menos não tô de ônibus, pensava, enquanto olhava para o painel de sua Kombi Branca 84, que ganhara da avó ao completar seus 18 anos.

Pelo menos era inverno e não estava fazendo 40 graus. Esse também era outro alívio para o rapaz, que, independentemente do tempo que estivesse fazendo na Cidade Maravilhosa, sempre usava o mesmo estilo de vestiário, que consistia em calças jeans, alguma camisa acetinada e um par de botas curtas.

O problema era que, além do engarrafamento quilométrico que definitivamente o faria chegar atrasado no trabalho, uma enxaqueca infernal insistia em latejar. Começou como uma simples dorzinha de cabeça mas a sinfonia de buzinas a fez aumentar exponencialmente.

Só havia nesse momento uma coisa pior do que o barulho: uma maldita Sprinter branca, logo atrás de si, que tocava um pagode na maior altura.

“É, esse é definitivamente o rascunho do inferno.” Maurílio suspirou, em seguida metendo a mão no porta – luvas, à procura de mais um comprimido de dipirona, visto que o que tinha tomado ao sair de casa não parecia estar surtindo muito efeito.

Enquanto revirava o compartimento, sentiu um chumaço de papel que o fez esquecer completamente da enxaqueca.

A AUDIÇÃO!!! Era hoje o dia da bendita audição pra novela “Passos Tortos”. Maurílio havia passado o último mês inteiro ensaiando o pequeno trechinho para o papel na novela. Não era uma grande participação, mas a essa altura do campeonato aceitava qualquer coisa.

Mesmo com a cena passada e repassada em sua cabeça, com as falas mais que decoradíssimas, não faria mal nenhum dar mais uma lidinha nas falas, ainda mais nesse engarrafamento imenso que não parecia ter hora de acabar.

Mal tinha começado a ler a primeira fala da cena quando a Sprinter branca – que viu que a faixa da direita estava suavemente mais tranquila – resolveu que seria melhor para seu percurso ultrapassar o motorista da Kombi, deixando um rastro de buzina endereçado à Maurílio no caminho.

“Ainda bem que cê é bonitinho porque dirigindo é uma desgraça, ô meu lindo.” Comentou no momento em que as vans ficaram paralelas, ainda por cima tendo a audácia de encerrar a frase com uma piscadela.

Regata de academia, bigode combinando com uma barba mais ou menos feita, óculos de sol aviador e sorrisinho debochado. Conhecia bem esse tipinho. Era o tipo de homem com quem sua irmã costumava sair. Por mais que Amanda tivesse algum encanto por esse tipo de...  gente peculiar, logo, simplesmente mostrou seu dedo do meio e levantou o vidro. Ainda era cedo demais pra ter o dia estragado por algum imbecil que jamais veria na vida de novo.

 

...................

 

“Porra, Maurílio! Segunda vez na semana atrasado e hoje ainda é quarta, assim fica difícil te ajudar.” Rogerinho exclamou impaciente, jogando o avental da lanchonete na cara de Maurílio.

“A Avenida das nações tava toda parad-...”

“E você sempre usa essa desculpa.” Interrompeu o outro. “Tá achando que eu sou otário?”

“Não...”

“Então não me faz de otário, porra! Tu sabe que só continua trabalhando aqui porque tu é meu amigo.”

“E porque a gente mora junto.”

“É, tem isso também.” Rogerinho bufou concordando.

É, tinha isso também. Ambos dividiam um pequeno apartamento na Tijuca. Eram amigos desde o ensino médio e quando Maurílio decidira trancar a faculdade de enfermagem para seguir seu sonho de seguir carreira artística e precisou de um emprego mais seguro enquanto seu sonho não se realizava, Rogerinho o acolheu de braços abertos na lanchonete que herdou do pai.

Os dois viriam a morar juntos meses depois, quando a avó de Maurílio começou a implicar com o neto, dizendo categoricamente que “viver de arte é pedir pra morrer de fome.” Quando Maurílio contou do ocorrido para Rogerinho, o niteroiense fez questão de que o mais novo morasse com ele até que conseguisse algum papel. Isso já fazia dois anos.

“Maurílio, que horas é aquela sua audição hoje?” Rogerinho o chamou do detrás do balcão.

“Quase daqui a pouco, umas duas e meia.” O mais novo terminava de limpar uma mesa quando olhou de relance para o relógio de parede.

“PUTA QUE PARIU! ROGERINHO JÁ SÃO DUAS HORAS, NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO, O PROJAC FICA DO OUTRO LADO DO RI-...”

“Se tu continuar aqui reclamando cê não vai chegar lá é nunca, ô imbecil.” Disse Rogerinho na maior tranquilidade, enquanto segurava os ombros do amigo. “Voa, otário, voa.”

O que Maurílio não esperava era que no momento em que se virasse para ir pra sua Kombi fosse dar um encontrão com uma mulher com dois copos cheíssimos nas mãos, que resultaria na sua camisa branca praticamente ensopada de café.

Porém o horário não permitia contratempos. Dos males o menor, tinha um casaco da seleção brasileira – que por sinal caberia facilmente uns 3 Maurílios dentro – que Rogerinho havia esquecido na van há algumas semanas. É como diz o ditado, o show tem que continuar.

 

...............

 

“E aí, otário, como foi a audição?” Rogerinho perguntou para o amigo, que estava deitado de bruços no sofá desde que chegou há uma hora atrás.

Maurílio murmurou alguma coisa inaudível contra a almofada em que seu rosto estava.

“Que que cê disse?”

“Foi uma merda, Rogerinho.” Disse depois de um longo suspiro. “Primeiramente, já teve aquele incidente do café que cê viu lá na lanchonete Todo mundo tava com camisa branca, menos eu que tava vestido de entusiasta da CBF. Aí quando eu cheguei no Projac fiquei esperando quase duas horas até finalmente me chamarem pra um monólogo de 7 minutos. E sabe o que disseram depois? Disseram ‘vamos ver e te avisamos depois.’”

“EU SEMPRE FALEI QUE A GLOBO ERA CILADA, MAURÍLIO! Boa mesmo era a TV Tupi, que Deus a tenha.” Rogerinho ajeitava o mais novo sentado no sofá.

Todavia, Maurílio estava pensativo.

“Sei lá, eu tenho sensação que eu perdi o papel da minha vid...”

“O papel da sua vida, já sei. Maurílio, sempre que tu perde um papel tu fala isso. Sabe do que você tá precisando? Sair pra beber. Vou até chamar o Renanzão.”

Com apenas uma mensagem e 3 minutos, Renan, da porta da frente, apareceu na sala dos outros dois.

“Maurílio, na minha humildíssima opinião, se é que ela vale de alguma coisa, é que você deveria ter ido com a camisa suja mesmo porque uma camisa suja demonstra o esforço e o sofrimento do pobre trabalhador. Você ia ganhar o papel praticamente por pena!” Renan explicou, com sua habitual língua presa.

Maurílio ficou um momento em silencio tentando processar a mensagem dita pelo vizinho. Normalmente não entendia muito bem o que ele falava mas tudo bem.

“Érr... Obrigado?” Agradeceu confuso.

“Disponha, mas vim aqui falar de um assunto mais interessante que o desemprego do nosso amigo Maurílio.” Renan parou um pouco pigarrear. “Um primo meu tem me falado de um barzinho na Lapa show de bola tem umas duas semanas, e que ocasião melhor para levar os amigos do que uma entrevista de emprego mal sucedida?”

“Ele tem um ponto.” Rogerinho concordou. “Idiota, que que cê tá fazendo aí ainda que não foi por aquela camisa roxa estranha que você gosta?”

Dito isso, o rapaz saiu corrido para o quarto para se trocar. Talvez seus amigos tivessem razão. Talvez tomar uma cervejinha fosse ajudar a esfriar a cabeça. Além do mais, só na semana que vem já teria mais 3 outras audições – minissérie, novela bíblica e peça – Alguma dessas deveria dar certo, né?

“Tô pronto, bora?” Maurílio apareceu na sala depois 10 minutos.

“Bora.”

“Bora.”

 

............

 

Se o dia começou ruim, a noite foi pior. Pra começar, Renan insistiu que fosse dividido em dois carros no intuito de checar qual rota poderia ter uma possível blitz. Quando Maurílio perguntou porque ele não simplesmente usava o waze, o vizinho respondeu “nunca que confiar num aplicativozinho arcaico daqueles.”

Chegando lá, o bar estava fechado por ter sido interditado pela vigilância sanitária, então resolveram ir para outro bar que era recomendação de outro primo de Renan.

No meio da multidão das ruas da Lapa, por causa de um mero momento de distração, Maurílio acabou se perdendo da dupla. Mas até aí estava tudo bem, afinal, estavam em dois carros e, mesmo o plano inicial sendo seguir Renan com a Kombi até a segunda alternativa de bar, Maurílio podia simplesmente mandar uma mensagem perguntando o endereço e chegar lá sozinho. Sem estresse nenhum – ou pelo menos era o que ele repetia para si mesmo para evitar a fadiga.

Porém quando chegou no local em que a kombizinha  _deveria_ estar, a fadiga foi inevitável.

Van. Havia. Desaparecido.

No primeiro momento cogitou roubo – que, se dependesse do aspirante à artista, se enquadraria como sequestro, tamanho o apego pela Kombi – mas enquanto fazia sua própria perícia no local, encontrou a peça chave do mistério. A placa dizia “Proibido estacionar. Veículo sujeito à guincho.” mas para o rapaz soava bem mais como “Surpresa, fracassado, sua van foi guinchada!”

“Tudo bem...” sussurrou para si mesmo, numa última tentativa de manter a calma. “Tá tuuuuudo bem, é só mandar mensagem pra eles e pedir pra me buscarem aqui.”

Essa calmaria acabou toda e completamente quando Maurílio, ao tentar desbloquear o celular, viu que este se encontrava sem um pingo de bateria sequer.

Que se foda, nessa loteria de azar que eu tô hoje melhor ir pra casa logo, pensou. E assim, movido pelo cansaço, pegou o primeiro ônibus que passou.

Literalmente. O primeiro ônibus.

O que Maurílio não contava é que esse primeiro ônibus a passar iria pra Zona Sul, totalmente contramão da sua casa. A junção do suave balançar do ônibus com seu cansaço fez com que cochilasse por instantes. Quando acordou, seu coração quase parou ao ver a calçada quadriculada característica de Copacabana.

“COBRADOR, ONDE A GENTE TÁ?”

“Copacabana, pô.” O senhorzinho que aparentava ter seus 70 anos de idade respondeu na maior tranquilidade do mundo.

Maurílio puxou a cordinha e respirou fundo. Seria um longo caminho até chegar em casa, porém a melhor alternativa no momento parecia descer do ônibus e pegar outro pro sentido de casa.

Porém, o plano deu uma desviada quando logo após descer do ônibus, Maurílio começou a ouvir uma suave música tocando. Era como se aquela melodia, aquele suave ritmo de bossa nova o hipnotizasse, não deixando alternativa ao jovem rapaz além de seguir esse tão belo som.

 

..............

“Atrasado no primeiro dia de volta, Fagundes?”

Mesmo com todo o cuidado tomado por Julinho para entrar no restaurante sem ser notado pelo chefe, no final o velho Alfredo Peçanha acabou o percebendo entrando pela porta lateral.

“Nossa, Alfredinho, isso é jeito de receber o filho pródigo que retorna ao lar? Esperava que você fosse mais gentil.” Disse Julinho, fingindo chateação e em seguida abrindo um sorriso.

Peçanha apenas suspirou.

“Tô tão feliz que vou até dar um presente.” Lhe entregou um chumaço de papel. “São as partituras das músicas pra você tocar, não foge disso aqui não, beleza?"

“INCLUSIVE.” Julinho exclamou. “Obrigado por me contratar de volta, acho que ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradec-...”

“Tá. Só que dessa vez toca o que tá na setlist, ok?”

“Claro, Alfredinho, como quiser” O sorriso de Julinho murchara um pouco. “Mesmo achando que os clientes ligam muito pra o que eu toco.”

“Mas eu ligo e não quero ouvir pagode. Estamos entendidos?”

Julinho olhou da cabeça aos pés. Mesmo sem ler o libreto de partituras que lhe fora entregue, sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Bossa Nova. Seu desprezo por tal gênero musical se assemelhava ao nojo que os simbolistas sentiam dos parnasianos. Era chato, tedioso e não transmitia a mesma paixão e emoção em seus ritmos e letras que um bom pagodinho. Dentre outras, bossa nova não passava de música de elevador.

“E se a gente fizer o seguinte, uma música das minhas e uma das suas? Ou até duas suas, uma minha” Barganhar não era crime.

“Júlio...”

“Tá, já entendi. Todas suas, nenhuma minha.”

Julinho respirou fundo, já começando a dedilhar os primeiros acordes da primeira música da famigerada seleção de Peçanha.

_“Vai minha tristeza_   
_E diz a ela que sem ela não pode ser_   
_Diz-lhe numa prece_   
_Que ela regresse_   
_Porque eu não posso mais sofrer”_

É, essa ia ser uma longa noite.

 

.............

 

Depois de andar duas quadras (que mais pareciam dez), Maurílio finalmente chegou à fonte do som que o atraía. Aparentemente era um restaurante lounge – numa tabuleta do lado da porta havia os dizeres “hoje à noite música ao vivo.”

Maurílio realmente não tinha planejado entrar no restaurante, mas quando se deu conta, já estava lá. Entretanto, ainda tinha como ficar mais estranha a noite.

Quando ergueu os olhos para ver quem tocava, quase engasgou com o ar que respirava. Eis que o tal violeiro era aquele cara, daquele dia do engarrafamento da Avenida das Nações. Estranho, no engarrafamento ele não parecia tão bonito quanto lhe parecia neste momento. E mais uma vez, estava hipnotizado pelas notas que saíam daquele violão.

De repente, aquele ritmo de bossa nova foi se transformando vagarosamente em uma batida de samba. Não, não era samba, era pagode. Também não demorou para que uma conhecida letra se fizesse audível.

_"Cheia de manias_   
_Toda dengosa_   
_Menina bonita_   
_Sabe que é gostosa."_

_............_

 

No momento que terminou a música e Peçanha o chamou na porta da cozinha, Júlio soube que estava encrencado.

“Toda noite isso, Fagundes...”

“Eu vou tocar a setlist, eu prometo.”

“Tarde demais, tá demitido.”

“Qual é, Alfredinho, eu e você sabemos que tu não vai encontrar nenhum violonista melhor do que eu.”

“Só tem uma coisinha que você tá se esquecendo.” Peçanha disse, se aproximando do ouvido de Julinho. “Ninguém se importa.”

Com isso, o chefe saiu, deixando o violonista desolado.

Ainda na porta do restaurante, Maurílio olhava a interação que acabava de acontecer. Conseguia perceber que tinha sido uma discussão mas não ouviu o que foi dito. O cara que aparentava ser o dono havia entrado na cozinha e o loirinho do violão estava vindo em sua direção.

“Nossa, eu só queria dizer que... eu tava ouvindo você tocar e eu...”

Porém no momento que Maurílio foi terminar o elogio, o outro rapaz simplesmente passou reto, com direito a uma esbarrada no ombro e batida na porta.

Rude.


	2. Primavera Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi   
> Então, eu resolvi dividir esse capítulo em dois por motivos de tava muito comprido (e porque eu realmente achava que a segunda parte das coisas da primavera se passavam no verão mas okay kkkkkkkk) 
> 
> De qualquer forma   
> \- perdão pela demora   
> \- perdão por eventuais erros geográficos   
> e principalmente:   
> \- PERDÃO PELO EXCESSO DE DIÁLOGO 
> 
> Acho que é só isso, espero que gostem :))

“Maurí querido, finalmente te achei!” Amanda acenou, chamando o irmão. “Eu tenho uma pessoa pra te apresentar. Rafael, esse é o meu irmão Maurílio de quem eu tava falando. Maurílio esse é o Rafael, ele é médico.”

Maurílio observou o sujeito e viu que mesmo se sua irmã não tivesse dito a sua profissão, teria descoberto facilmente. Afinal, que tipo de gente vai de jaleco pra um churrasco???

“Na verdade eu sou estudante de medicina, oitavo semestre.” Falou meio que gritando, já que a banda que Rogerinho contratara pro aniversário de 30 anos da lanchonete tocava não apenas pessimamente mas também num volume ridiculamente alto.

“Ele estagia no Samaritano.” Amanda continuou.

“Sabe como é, é? Quando a gente já nasce com a vocação é assim mesmo.”

O aspirante a ator apenas respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. “Parabéns, err... Eu vou ali falar com o Rogerinho, tá?”

O problema é que Rogerinho estava conversando com Renan numa mesa bem do lado do palco onde a tal banda tocava deploravelmente. Bom, é isso ou ficar conversando com o Dr. Médico até ele começar a citar Grey’s Anatomy, pensou enquanto caminhava em direção aos amigos.

“Tava demorando tu dar o ar da graça, ô Maurílio.” Renan exclamou quando o mais novo se aproximou.

“Perdão, tava ocupado com a minha santa casamenteira particular.” Respondeu mal humorado e se virou para o outro amigo. “Porra Rogerinho, pra que tu foi inventar de chamar minha irmã pro aniversário da loja??”

“E quem disse que a ideia foi minha, maluco? Renanzão que sugeriu de chamar a Amanda.”

“E é claro que você ia ouvi-lo sem nem me consultar.” Murmurou Maurílio, ainda indignado.

“Até onde eu me lembre, você e sua irmã sempre foram grandessíssimos amigos, carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração e tudo mais.” Renan retrucou.

“Renan.” Maurílio suspirou. “Não é que eu não goste da minha irmã, eu gosto, mas sempre que a gente se vê ela tenta me arranjar um pretendente, igualzinho minha avó.”

“E tá errado, porra? Tu passa o ano todo vendo aqueles filminhos românticos água com açúcar e quando chega o dia dos namorados só falta comprar um buque de flores pra si mesmo.” Respondeu Rogerinho.

“Eu sei mas, sei lá, eu não preciso que ela me faça sair com todo cara gay ela conhece. Além disso, quando eu conhecer a pessoa certa eu vou saber.”

Nisso ambos os amigos caíram no riso.

“Beleza, vou ali pegar uma bebida.” Disse enquanto se afastava, levemente frustrado.

Chegando na ilha dos drinks, preparou uma caipirinha rapidamente. A questão foi quando Maurílio foi retornar à mesa de seus amigos e olhou de relance no palco improvisado.

Estava lá ninguém menos que o tal violonista. O tal violonista que foi extremamente rude contigo meses atrás no restaurante. O tal violonista que inclusive bem mal aos olhos de Maurílio.

Ficou encarando por um tempo a banda tocar uma versão péssima de Malandragem, que graças a deus já estava no fim.

“Obrigado, algum pedido?”

“Dias melhores.” Maurílio respondeu levantando a mão.

“Dias melhores! Ótima pedida! Ô da viola, me manda aquela intro.”

O “da viola” olhou para Maurílio com a expressão incrédula, fazendo o mais novo sorrir. Em seguida, suspirou e começou os primeiros acordes da música.

 

..........

 

 

Maurílio fumava um cigarro despreocupadamente ao lado de uma árvore quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

“Beleza, eu lembro de você.” Julinho começou.

“Pois não?” olhou para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

“E admito que fui um pouco... indelicado.”

“Indelicado??”

“Tá, eu fui uma topeira. Mas pedir pra um músico sério tocar Jota Quest é ir longe demais e...”

Maurílio não conseguiu segurar o riso. “Minha Nossa Senhora da Penha, você realmente se chamou de ‘músico sério’???”

“Bem...”

“Me empresta essa sua jaqueta vermelha aí? Semana que vem eu tenho uma audição pra um bombeiro extremamente sério.”

O comentário pareceu irritar o violonista. “Então você é ator, agora tudo faz sentido. Já te vi em algum filme, novela...?”

“Provavelmente na Nunes Lanches em Copacabana.”

“Ah, então você é garçom, tá explicado.”

De repente, o vocalista da banda de voz esganiçada surge do meio das plantas.

“Júlio, fim do intervalo.”

Quando Julinho olhou para Maurílio, o mais jovem estava sorrindo, satisfeito.

“Só pra constar, dodói, ele não manda em mim, tá?”

“Bom, ele acabou de mandar” Retrucou, ainda sorrindo.

“Porque eu deixei.”

E por um momento, se instalou um silêncio entre os dois que teria de tudo para ser constrangedor mas, por algum motivo, era até confortável.

“Então.” Julinho quebrou o gelo. “Qual é o seu nome mesmo?”

“Maurílio.”

“Maurílio. Te vejo na próxima novela do Walcyr Carrasco.” Disse Julinho enquanto punha um óculos escuros grande demais pro seu rosto e se afastava.

“AS NOVELAS DELE NEM SÃO ISSO TUDO. Glória Perez é muito melhor.”

Porém Julinho nem ouviu o protesto do outro. A essa altura, já estava no palco improvisado conversando com o resto da banda, decidindo a próxima música. Assim, Maurílio se viu sozinho novamente.

 

........

 

Se perguntassem a Maurílio porque ele insistiu em dar uma chance de tentar conhecer Rafael, o Doutor médico na empresa medicina, ele realmente não saberia responder. Talvez fosse para agradar sua irmã, talvez fosse por causa da conversa que tivera com Rogerinho e Renan ou talvez não fosse por nenhuma dessas razões.

O fato era o seguinte: a personalidade de Rafael consistia em ser estudante de medicina. O cara literalmente não conseguia falar de outra coisa. Era “pipipi popopo a aula de anatomia de quarta” ou “blá blá blá porque eu tirei a segunda maior nota de bioquímica da sala”. Isso sem mencionar no momento em que ele achou uma ótima ideia mostrar um vídeo de drenagem de abcesso enquanto Maurílio estava comendo (o que pode ou não ter feito a empadinha quase ter voltado). Até mesmo quando Maurílio tentou mudar o assunto e começou a falar de séries, Rafael começou a falar como idolatrava House.

Durante toda sua vida, sempre foi comentado como Maurílio falava demais. Porém, nesse exato momento, Maurílio sentiu que nunca havia aberto a boca na vida de tão pouco que o outro o deixava falar.

Ô se tivesse alguma forma de fugir desse papo merda.

“... mas o ponto alto da aula foi ver como se comporta a articulação radioulnar ao fazer os movimentos de supinação e pronação da mão. Eu fico bobo com o quanto anatomia é fascinante.”

De repente, Maurílio avistou Julinho perto do manobrista e viu uma oportunidade.

“Ei, Arlindo Cruz!” chamou, acenando para o musicista.

Julinho parou e olhou para ele, surpreso.

“Ah, você de novo...”

“Pegou suas chaves?” o outro respondeu com um aceno positivo.

“Poderia pegar as minhas?” Pediu delicadamente e em seguida se virou para Rafael. “Desculpe, tenho que ir, audição amanhã cedinho.”

O estudante se despediu de de Maurílio e voltou para dentro da festa, o fazendo comemorar internamente.

“Qual é a palavrinha mágica, dodói?” Julinho debochou cruzando os braços.

Maurílio suspirou. “Por favor.”

“Muito bem, qual é a sua chave?” Julinho perguntou, olhando pro painel com uma infinidade de chaves.

“A da Kombi.” Respondeu, e depois acrescentou. “Com um chaveirinho de claquete.”

 

..............

 

Durante toda a sua vida, Maurílio foi repreendido por se atrasar para compromissos. Obviamente, com a idade, foi aprendendo a organizar melhor seus horários. Entretanto, vez ou outra, ocorria alguma ocasião em que calculasse mal a relação de tempo entre se arrumar e chegar a um local. Infelizmente, o aniversário de 30 anos da Nunes Lanches foi uma dessas ocasiões.

Se ele não tivesse demorado pra se arrumar teria pego carona com Rogerinho e Renan Se ele não tivesse demorado pra se arrumar, não teria tido que estacionar quatro quarteirões de distância da festa.

E o mais importante, se ele não tivesse demorado para estacionar, não teria que estar nesse silêncio constrangedor com Julinho.

“Então.” Maurílio começou. “Valeu por me salvar lá mais cedo.”

“Tu não me deu muita escolha.” Julinho falou com um riso contido. “Esses lances de improvisação são coisa de ator, é?”

“Não sei, deve ser.” Maurílio respondeu pensativo. “É estranho que continuamos encontrando desse jeito.”

“É estranho.” Concordou o musicista. “Deve significar alguma coisa.”

“Duvido.”

“Também duvido” concordou mais uma vez, só que agora seguido com uma breve gargalhada.

Se Maurílio dissesse que não reparou como Julinho tinha uma risada bonita, estaria mentindo. Pena que ele era um completo imbecil.

“Eu só queria a minha van.” Maurílio se lamentou.

“Acho que vi um capô branco ali na frente pode ser ela.”

Só que quando chegaram no local sinalizado, não era a Kombi que se encontrava mas sim a lua cheia refletida das águas da praia do Leblon. Continuava indignado de não encontrar sua van Maurílio não podia negar que essa era uma visão estonteante. Conseguia ver no horizonte da orla as luzes dos prédios e dos quiosques e o movimento das ondas era tão harmônico.

“Eu não acredito que você achou que a minha van tava dentro do mar.” Maurílio se virou para Julinho rindo.

“Qual é dodói, me dá um desconto, olha só essa vista.”

“Já vi melhores.” Retrucou, apesar de continuar hipnotizado pela lua no céu.

“Cof cof mimado.” Julinho murmurou.

“Perdão????”

“O mirante do Leblon não é bom o suficiente pra você? Foi mal se você tá acostumado com as praias francesas.” Julinho sorriu debochado.

“Você não me conhece.”

“Nem pretendo, afinal, com uma lua cheia dessas, refletindo nas ondas, uma brisinha gostosa dessas e você nem consegue ver o valor.”

Maurílio apenas o encarava.

“Tamo de cara com uma visão feita sob medida pra dois, pena que esses dois sejam eu e você, né dodói?” Alongou o pescoço. “Outro par de pessoas amaria esse céu estonteante, mas estamos só você e não vai rolar porque tu não faz meu tipo.”

“Mesmo?” Maurílio sorriu incrédulo.

“Pois é, que desperdício de uma noite memorável.” Julinho deu os ombros.

O dono da Kombi limpou a garganta. “Você diz que eu não faço ‘seu tipo’ mas vamos esclarecer uma coisa, será eu quem decidirá.”

“Sei...”

“E mesmo que você esteja tão bonitinho com esse seu terno de Uruguaiana.”

“É da Renner.” Julinho corrigiu

“Cê ta certo, eu jamais me apaixonaria por você.” Continuou, enquanto caminhava ao redor do outro. “Talvez a vista seja atrativa para alguma outra pessoa que goste de violonistas rudes ou qualquer pessoa que acredite que existe chance no romance mas namorzalzinha não tô sentindo nada.”

“Really?” questionou com surpresa falsamente exagerada.

“Se bobear até menos que nada.” Jogou as mãos pro alto.

“Bom saber que concordamos.”

“Que desperdício de uma noite memorável.” Os dois disseram em uníssono, para depois rirem descontraidamente e em seguida surgir um silêncio completo enquanto se encaravam.

Nesse silêncio, Julinho não pode deixar de perceber que Maurílio tinha olhos lindos. Não sabia ao certo se eram verdes ou mel ou castanhos claro, só sabia que eram bonitos. A barba cheia e escura também era bem atraente (ficou se perguntando como seria acaricia-la, será que era macia?). Com certeza não poderia deixar de reparar nas roupas do rapaz a sua frente. Que tipo de pessoa vai pra um churrasco usando camisa de botão e calça jeans? Por algum motivo, combinava com todo o conjunto. É, talvez Julinho tenha mentido quando disse que ele não fazia seu tipo.

Maurílio, por sua vez não podia negar que os cachos loiros do outro combinavam perfeitamente com o bigode meio arruivado. Pensando bem, o papo de que não estava sentindo nada não era exatamente verdade.

De uma forma quase que involuntária, Julinho trouxe a mão para o rosto do moreno, sentindo sua barba (que diga-se de passagem era ainda mais macia do que Julinho havia imaginado). Maurílio sorriu com o toque e antes que pudesse pensar, começou a aproximar seu rosto e...

De repente o celular de Maurílio começou a tocar estridentemente a música da abertura de A Favorita, fazendo que os dois se separassem num susto. O mais novo gesticulou que iria atender e puxou o celular do bolso.

“Alô...Rogerinho... Calma, não precisa gritar... Não tô achando a Kombi... Não, ela não foi rebocada.... NÃO! Eu não deixei ela cair no mar.... Já já tô em casa, tchau.”

Depois que desligou, Maurílio olhou para Julinho, que o observava intrigado. Mais uma vez o silêncio constrangedor fez presença no recinto. O musicista começou olhar para detrás do outro franzindo o cenho, como se forçasse a visão.

“Tá tudo bem?” Maurílio perguntou.

“Eu sei que eu já achei que tua Kombi tava no meio d’água mas agora eu tenho certeza que tô vendo ela daqui.” Julinho apontou para trás do outro.

Maurílio se virou e realmente lá estava sua van. Sorriu e caminhou até ela, sendo seguido por Julinho, que não pode deixar de observar “Adesivinho de para-choque do Laranja Mecânica, dodói?”

“É um clássico.” O mais jovem deu os ombros.

“Claro que sim...”

Porém de todas as surpresas da noite, a maior iria acontecer em seguida. No momento que Maurílio fez menção a abrir a porta da van, Julinho entrou a sua frente e abriu a porta para ele, como uma espécie de ato de cavalheirismo. O aspirante a ator arqueou a sobrancelha intrigado e sorriu discretamente, mas não comentou nada.

“Err, Júlio.” Maurílio começou.

“Pode me chamar de Julinho, Júlio parece minha avó brigando comigo.”

“Julinho... valeu por ter me ajudado a encontrar a Kombi. Cê quer que eu te de carona até seu carro?”

“Precisa não, chuchu, a Sprinterzinha tá aqui pertinho.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Tenho sim.” Sorriu. “Boa noite, Maurílio.”

“Boa noite.” Retribuiu o sorriso.

Então após as despedidas e boas noites, ele partiu, deixando Julinho só e a refletir.

No final das contas, tinha sido sim uma memorável.

 


End file.
